spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeneration Sensation
Regeneration Sensation is the eleventh episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the eleventh episode of season one. In this episode, Patrick begins to become tired of all of the hustle and bustle of life. So, in order to take care of all of duties, he begins to use his regeneration powers to form two of him. Therefore, he has two Patricks to handle his jellyfishing meeting and house duties. Then, Patrick needs to fill in at the local shopping mart. The clones, who pretend to be Patrick, then continue to split into more Patricks the more duties they receives. Now, the cloned Patricks, despite being genetically identical to Patrick, become influenced by environmental factors. Now this Patrick has become smart. Another one became a superstar. And now, Patrick must find a way to fix this all. But can he find that he is the real Patrick after all? This episode is paired with A Dirty Battle. Characters *'Patrick Star' *'Clone 1/Bill '(debut) *'Clone 2/William '(debut) *'Clone 3/Henry '(debut) *'SpongeBob SquarePants '(cameos) *'Gary the Snail '(cameos) *'Boss '(cameo and debut) *'CEO '(debut and cameo) *'Mr. Krabs '(heard over phone and mentioned) *'Johnathan '(debut and cameo) *'Unknown Clone '(debut and cameo at end of episode) *'Roland '(debut and cameo) *'Bill Collector '(debut and cameo at end of episode) Transcript *''starts with Patrick in his house, sweeping his floor'' *'Patrick: '''Didn't I already sweep this part of the floor? No, I don't think so. ''broom ''Sweeping is overrated anyway. ''to desk, covered with unpaid bills What are these? up bill; reads ''Uh...three...hun...dred dollars. Pay now. ''bill away ''I think it can wait. *rings'' *'Patrick: '''Oh, what is it now? ''computer button *''pulls up a video chat from SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob: 'in a blanket with thermometer in mouth ''Hey, there, Patrick. I think you can see the problem with me. *'Patrick: Yeah, not really. *'SpongeBob: '''I'm ''coughs ''sick today. I was seeing if you could fill in for me for my afternoon shift. *'Patrick: 'I don't know. I am pretty busy today...but I think I can squeeze a few minutes at the Kranky Krab for you. *'SpongeBob: 'Actually, Patrick, it's called the... *'Patrick: ''video chat What a chatterbox. ''at watch ''Well, it's only seven thirty...or something around that time, and they still haven't sent me my so-called ''quotes ''"bills" yet. ''on couch and begins to chug down a soda ''I guess we can relax now. *the sink breaks'' *'Patrick: 'sighs ''What is it now? ''into kitchen ''I would call a plumber but I don't have a phone. ''out clam-phone ''All I have is this stupid dialing thinging that allows you to talk to specific people. ''sighs ''I guess it will have to do. *'Voice: on other line *'''Patrick: ''irritated Yes, right now. When else would I call for it? *'Voice: on the other line, much louder *'Patrick: '''Don't you bring up that time, Roland! Just get here now! ''clam-phone I wish that sometimes I didn't have to deal with people like Roland! That I could do things myself and leave the anger out of things! back on couch ''Sometimes, I wish there were two me. But, that's never going to happen. *begins to sip soda, then does a spit-take out of realization'' *'Patrick: '''Yes, I can! I'm a starfish. All I have to do is use that bud thing and make me into two Patricks. ''up ''Let's do this. ''focusing ''Focus, Patrick! Focus! You can do this! ''self; gets tapped on the shoulder *'Clone 1: '''Hey, Patrick. You cloned me about five seconds ago. No need to focus and all of that stuff. *'Patrick: 'Oh, really. Well, then, what do you want to do? ''watch rings ''Oh no! I'm late for the jellyfishing meeting. *'Clone 1: 'I know. I have an idea. *'Patrick: 'Are you sure you're my clone? *'Clone 1: 'How about you go to the jelly-thing and I'll take care of your house problems. *'Patrick: 'You'll really do that for me? Great! Since you helped me out, I think I'll name you...Bill! ''out door *'Bill: '''Why would you name me Bill?! ''into kitchen and looks at bills ''Why are there so many bills? Why hasn't he paid any of these? Let's take a look. ''at bill ''Uh...laughs...I...need to look at the balance. *'SpongeBob: ''into door Hey, Patrick. *'Bill: Actually, I'm not... *'SpongeBob: '''I was seeing if you could take care of Garold here? I'm don't want him around me when I'm...on Gary...sick. *'Gary: ''angrily Meow. *'Bill: Uh...sure. What are friends for? Gary *'SpongeBob: '''Thanks, Patrick. You're the best. ''himself out of the door *'Bill: '''Shouldn't be too much trouble to watch over one measly snail. ''begins to ring ''What? I have to fill in at the store? ''angrily ''No I don't! ''phone out of door ''I have to take care of a snail....or do I? ''Gary on ground ''Let's do this. ''in two *'Clone 2: '''What am I doing here? Are you my father? *'Bill: 'If you want to create an awkward moment, yes, I am. I created you to take care of this snail ''Gary into Clone 2's arms ''while I fill in at the local store. I shall call you....William. *'William: 'What do I do after I take care of this snail? *'Bill: 'You act like I have the answers to everything. *cuts to Patrick at his jellyfishing meetng'' *'CEO: '''So, jellyfishers, what do you think we can do to keep Jellyfish Fields afloat? What do you think, Mr. Patrick? *'Patrick: ''wakes up abruptly Huh?! Who's there? Well, I think that Jellyfish Fields needs to get more jelly their diets. *'CEO: Excuse me, Mr. Star? Are you speaking about the jellyfish getting more jelly? *'Patrick: '''No. ''up on table ''I am talking about Jellyfish Fields. ''finger up ''I think that Jellyfish Fields needs more jelly...period. Or is it a comma? Or a colon? Either one, but we all need is to rake the grass, scrub the rocks, and what not. *'CEO: 'Excellent speech, Patrick Star. Let's get to it! *cuts to Bill at the supermarket, stacking cans onto shelves'' *'''Bill: ''can This is the most boring job ever. I'd rather be taking care of Gary back at the rock. *'Boss: Oh, yeah? Well stop wishing and start working! We have lots of cans to stack today! Put some back into it, Bill! box into Bill's arms *'Bill: '''Something about him reminds me of Roland. ''angrily ''If you think you can treat me like that, then take this! ''can at Boss ''There's more where that came from! ''entire box at Boss *'''Security Guard: ''up Bill'' You're banned forever. Bill out *'Bill: '''Look like they lied. Volunteer work has hurt anybody. ''away from store *''cuts to William, attempting to take care of Gary'' *'Gary: 'up a seat on the couch ''Meow. *'William: Gary, stop chewing on Patrick's couch. to pull Gary off, only to fling himself into the wall, breaking into a water pipe ''Just great. Now you've made the wall spring a leak...reveals numerous breaks in the wall...for the nineteenth time. *'Gary: 'Meow meow meow. *'William: 'No. You are going to take a nap and like it. ''Gary up and places him in bed ''Now go to sleep. I'm doing this for your own good. *'Gary: 'Meow meow. ''asleep *'William: '''Well, that was easier than I thought. ''back onto chair and falls alseep as well; cell phone rings; wakes up ''What? Who? ''phone ''Patrick speaking. *'Mr. Krabs: ''other line Patrick! You're supposed to be filling in for SpongeBob today. You're thirty minutes late for work. Get down here or I'll hunt you down me self. ''up *'William: '''Oh, just great. ''himself into two; to Clone 3 ''You know what to do. *'Clone 3: Don't I get a name? *'William: '''Fine. I shall call you...Henry. Now get out and go to the Krusty Krab. *'Henry: 'Yes, father. ''out of house ''He really should fix those pipes. ''swimming; swim turns into a run *''cuts to Bill walking down the street'' *'Bill: '''What do I do now? No where to go. Nothing to do. ''down; bumps into random fish ''I am truly sorry, sir. I wasn't looking... *'Talent Producer: 'That's quite alright, sonny. You seem to be in a down mood. Well, here's something to bump up those sour feelings. ''arms around Bill ''I see it now. You, dancing the limelight. You acting as a full-time actor. What do you say...? *'Bill: 'Oh, my name is Bi...uh...Patrick. *'Talent Producer: 'Well, what do you say, Patrick? How would you like to become an actor? *'Bill: 'A little short notice, but I accept. ''Talent Producer's hand *''cuts to Henry at the Krusty Krab'' *'''Henry: ''patty Three...two...one. Now! ''patty in between two buns ''Time for the condiments. ''up ketchup bottle and sprays ketchup between the bun and patty; proceeds to do the same with the mustard ''Now the lettuce, pickles, and the onions. *'Squidward: Hurry up, Patrick. order tickets into kitchen *'Henry: '''More orders? ''pin through tickets, pinning them to the wall Time to grill some meat. patties onto the grill *''cuts to William, fixing pipes'' *'''William: ''sweat off head That should do her. ''down from ladder ''Now for the sink. ''Roland fixing the sink ''Who are you? *'Roland: I am the...while turning wrench...plumber. You called me to come and fix your faulty sink. And...that should do her. *'''William: ''self; scoffs Line stealer. *'Roland: You seem pretty good with that wrench of yours. Did you really need to call me over? *'William: '''I...uh... *'Roland: 'That's okay. ''curiously ''How would you like to take my job? *'William: 'Is that supposed to be an insult? *'Roland: 'What exactly is that supposed to mean? *'William: 'Are you saying that I lack the intellect to become something more than a plumber? *'Roland: 'I don't think I ever said those exact words. ''angrily ''Goodbye, Mr. Star. Don't think to look for my return. ''the door on way out *'William: '''What a cranky plumber. He thinks that I'm dumb just because he knows Patrick. ''off Patrick's clothes, revealing more formal wear ''I shall become a professor. ''out door *''cuts to Patrick, walking down a sidewalk'' *'Patrick: '''Scrubbing takes a lot of work. ''sweat off of head *'''Male Fish 1: ''walking due to puddle in front of him I was walking there, you know. *'Patrick: Yeah, I know. walking ''I wonder what my clone is doing now. ''at billboard that shows "Bill" as a superstar, though using Patrick's name ''Weird. I don't remembering auditioning. ''at another billboard of "William", though using Patrick's name ''It's about time my genius was recognized by the people of this town. ''into fish ''Sorry about that. *'Bill: ''in rich clothing Father? What are you doing here? I thought you were at your jellyfishing meeting. *'Patrick: That ended about...uh...I don't know. What have you been doing? *'Bill: '''Uh...becoming famous. ''Patrick to the billboard again ''I have successfully become the lead role in five of the most famous sitcoms in Bikini Bottom, starred in fifteen commercials advertising the most expensive products, and have had three interviews with the most-watched people in the ocean. *'Patrick: 'But, you're going by my name...I think. Why? *'Bill: 'You are my father. And besides, I disentegrate in two hours. You should live it up. *'Patrick: 'Well, then who is that? ''to billboard of "William" *'''Bill: ''at same billboard Looks like...squints...my clone, William. Looks like he became smart. *'Patrick: Smart. I don't think that's in my genes? *'Bill: '''It's not. I would know. ''pulls up ''My ride's here. ''in limo ''I'll make sure to thank you for giving me my start....literally. ''drives off *'Patrick: '''I have to fix this. ''clam-phone rings ''Star here. *'SpongeBob: ''sorrowfully Should I even call you Mr. Star, job stealer? *'Patrick: What are you talking about, mysterious caller? *'SpongeBob: '''I'm talking about you, stealing my job. Mr. Krabs thought you did better than I did at flipping patties, and fired me. Thanks a lot. ''up *'Patrick: '''I have to fix this...again. ''out of scene *''cuts to William, talking to another professer while drinking tea'' *'''William: ''laughs Most humorous, Johnathan. Do tell about the time you thought that you miscalculated the value of pi. *'Patrick: into room ''There's no time for that. ''up William ''Sorry about that, John-guy, but I need to take my clone's clone back before he ruins his and my life. *'Johnathan: 'I may be a professor, but even I cannot wrap my mind around what is going on here? *'Patrick: 'Yeah, thanks bye. ''out of room with William *''cuts to Bill at an acting set'' *'''Bill: ''script Why would you want to leave me in the room, all alone? It's not like I could find my way home. *'Patrick: into set ''No time to explain. ''Bill ''You're coming with me, Bill. ''Bill out of room ''Now, I need to get Henry. *cuts to Henry at the Krusty Krab'' *'Henry: '''I'm ready for the night rush. ''at watch ''At least I think it's... *'Patrick: ''up Henry Time for you to go. That's what time it is. ''out of Krusty Krab with Henry *''cuts to Patrick's house, where a sick SpongeBob, a rampid Gary, and now the three Patricks are waiting'' *'SpongeBob: '''You have some explaining ''coughs ''to do, ''to Patrick ''Patrick. Or ''to another Patrick ''this Patrick? What's going on here? *'Patrick: The problem is...uh...oh yeah. I couldn't handle all of this stuff that is thrown at me. That's why I made all of these clones, well...one of them...to take care of some of it for me. *'William: '''While you did nothing but go to a meeting all day. I think I deserve to be the real Patrick. *'Bill: 'No way. It should be me. *'Henry: 'No. It should be me! *'Patrick: 'Wrong! It should be me! Or am I already me? *Bill, and Henry throw Patrick into a cage'' *'Patrick: '''When did I buy a cage? *'SpongeBob: 'Let Patrick go! He didn't do anything! *'William: 'Make me! ''a charging SpongeBob ''Face it, SpongeBob. You cannot defeat three Patricks. You can barely get through one. *'SpongeBob: 'I may not be able to, but I'm sure I can with the help of Gary. *pushes a broom on the line under the Patricks feet, slipping them'' *'''SpongeBob: ''Patrick out of cage Prepare to be flooded. ''a pinch of wall paint off, flooding the entire room, causing the cloned Patrick's to float into the cage ''We did it! *'Patrick: 'There was no need for that, SpongeBob. Look. *shows the cloned Patricks to disentegrate'' *'Patrick: '''Two hours already? Oh no! The bill collector will be here any second. *'Bill Collector: 'Any second indeed. I am here to collect the hopefully paid bills. *'Patrick: 'I...uh...they're...uh...I have a confession to make. ''down ''I have not... *'Bill Collector: '....Given me the opportunity to glance at such a great object. ''up unfinished soda from earlier in the episode ''Forget the bills! This soda right here is worth millions. Forget about the bills. You'll be paying bills no problem for decades. ''out of house, leaving the soda on the table *'SpongeBob: '''Congratulations, Patrick. What are you going to do now? *'Patrick: 'Beats me. ''down soda ''I'm just going to relax the day away. *pans to reveal one unknown Patrick clone peeking into the house'' *'Unknown Clone: '''Relax this one away. It might be the only one you get left. *ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Episodes Category:Spongiest of Them All Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts